


Call for Me

by senbazuru



Category: Free!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senbazuru/pseuds/senbazuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto wants to try phone sex...</p><p>(This is set after, and makes slight reference to my previous fic 'Abstinence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder' but it's by no means prerequisite)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short chapter to get me started. 
> 
> A while ago I wrote - and got 7000 words in to - a MakoHaru fic, but I'm addicted to those boys and couldn't stay away from AO3. I accidentally read something along the same lines as what I'd been working on, but it was infinitely better! 
> 
> I had to leave that one for a while and perhaps I'll go back to it at some stage, but in the meantime I've decided chapters are best for me, so I can get it posted and still enjoy all the wonderful stories on here as well. Seriously, I've got issues.
> 
> Anyway, enough, apologies for the short chapter but I'll hopefully update before not too long. Hope you enjoy...

 

 

Makoto's ideas involving Haru had taken a strange direction of late. In fact, the more time he spent thinking about his boyfriend, the further down that path he seemed to go. He couldn't stop himself from indulging in this new train of thought, and if he was completely honest he didn't really want to.

Even before they'd gotten together he had fantasised about being with Haru, his guilt only barely overshadowed by sheer necessity as he continued to fall deeper for his best friend with every passing day. He'd imagined what it would be like to kiss those delicate lips, maybe he'd rest a tentative hand on his beautifully sculpted hip bone or run his fingers through those silky strands of indigo as they breathed each other in. That particular image had been extensively replayed and and reshot from every conceivable angle, sometimes with meticulously chosen words or an accompanying soundtrack, sometimes with just the deafening noise of his own heartbeat as it raced dangerously through his heated body.

That wasn't to say that all of his scripts remained strictly clean. He ran various scenarios in which Haru and himself somehow ended up touching each other, making love or roughly fucking in various explicit positions. The latter mostly resulted when his need became too overwhelming, when he found that his increasing habit of jerking off to the images he concocted actually fuelled his desires rather than sated them. One of his more shameful story lines had his best friend draped in a loose fitting yukata, getting tipsy on warm sake and becoming heavily flirtatious and a lot more tactile than he rightly was when he was sober. In this admittedly deplorable version of events however, he didn't like to think about it as if he were taking advantage of Haru. On the contrary, it was Haru that came on to him, his flushed face sparkling with mischief as he crawled towards him or stroked him suggestively whilst breathing hot clouds against his neck. He only dreamed that Haru wanted him too.

Subsequently, following the earth-shattering revelation that incredibly Haru did in fact return his feelings and was actually willing to be together with him in that way, Makoto's lascivious fantasies became a little less fictional as his imaginings were gradually more reliably informed. He'd never had any trouble envisioning Haru's body, the guy was notoriously in a perpetual state of undress after all, but Makoto gratefully received those precious insights into the kinds of erotic little noises he made or at which parts of his body Haru most liked to be touched. This newfound knowledge added extra dimension to his projections, and when unable to be with his boyfriend, it became Makoto's preference to mentally relive their sexual encounters as he touched himself. He no longer had to rely on the hypothetical plots of his own invention, he'd been so fortunate to experience the real thing first hand.

So that was why his current state of distraction was kind of odd. The blame most definitely lay squarely at the feet of his oblivious lover, for he was the one who'd suggested it in the first place. A few weeks ago their swim team had been unwittingly coerced into observing a sustained period of sexual abstinence, on the grounds that it would help bring them victory at an impending swim meet. Those five days had nearly killed him.

They had been on the home stretch when, in the middle of the street no less, Haru had uncharacteristically voiced his frustration by salaciously proposing a therapeutic session of phone sex. And Makoto had barely thought of anything else since. He'd not brought it up again, after initially and rather regrettably dismissing it as cheating, but the idea had stuck with him and even after the ban on sex had been lifted it was still somehow massively appealing. But he wasn't sure if Haru would still be interested, now that regular service had gratefully been resumed, and he just didn't know how to ask for it. He wasn't sure if it'd only been a spur of the moment suggestion, and he knew Haru wasn't the biggest fan of telephones to begin with, but just as his virginal daydreams of kissing had morphed into something more carnal, the thought of having Haru gasping along with him down the phone easily surpassed simply relying on his own memories to get off.

It was late Thursday afternoon, everyone had of course already left for the day and Makoto had indulgently waited an extra half hour before barely managing to drag Haru out of the pool after his extended practice. Haru never really grumbled when he called time on his swim sessions, it was a long established understanding between the two of them that he actually needed Makoto to physically retrieve him from the water's embrace, he sure as hell couldn't do it on his own. They had walked back to the now deserted locker room with their fingers still tangled together, exchanging the fading sunlight of approaching dusk for the harsh institutional glow of the florescent strip lights inside.

It was often at times like this, the quiet comfortable moments that they shared so naturally, that Makoto secretly paused to appreciate just how lucky he was to be able to stay beside Haru like this. He'd always felt a strong sense of pride, even when they were little kids, the privileged feeling of being the only person Haru allowed to get so close to him had never once grown old. Unfortunately, it was also frequently at times like this that Haru seemed to actually pay attention, he was usually so utterly oblivious to his own charms that Makoto generally managed to stare at him as much as he liked, but right now he'd definitely been caught out only half dressed and gazing adoringly at his boyfriend like he was in fact a large basket of sleepy kittens.

Haru gently shook his head, a weary puff of air escaping his fractionally upturned lips and ruffling the flyaway strands of his slowly drying fringe, his slender arms coming up to fold across his bare chest in a wry show of mock annoyance. Makoto laughed guiltily as his cheekbones heated with needless embarrassment, but he just couldn't help himself from reaching out to run his thumb across that unintentionally coy little pout that played across Haru's lips, he was certain he was the only person who'd ever seen that particular expression. Haru in turn bit down lightly at the pad of his thumb, he'd perhaps been aiming for a nonverbal reprimand, but when Makoto drew in a softly hitched breath their eyes made contact, and it was Haru's turn to blush as he stilled with Makoto's hand resting on his chin, his thumb still caught between his perfect teeth.

Makoto instinctively placed his other hand around Haru's waist, drawing them closer until their hips brushed together and he witnessed the delightful little flicker that danced across those wide expressive blue eyes as Haru adjusted his vision to look up into his face. Haru had always been the more self assured of the two of them, but in situations like this, being so close and seeing his reactions in such minute detail somehow lent Makoto some of his boyfriend's confidence, and he decided that right now he was feeling particularly bold.

"What you mentioned before..." He said in hushed tones, his thumb pushing Haru's jaw slightly wider as he scanned his beautifully open expression, "I'm gonna call you up tonight, when your in bed..." And as Haru swallowed audibly hard, Makoto shifted his knee between his boyfriend's thighs causing him to shiver as his lashes fluttered closed. "Hm, you'd like that wouldn't you?" He drawled as he inclined Haru's chin into a steeper angle, signalling that he wanted an answer.

"Mmn" Haru moaned his approval as he opened his eyes to convey just how much he liked the idea, and the vibrations and ghosting breath on Makoto's wrist cased him to extract his hand to sweep it into Haru's hair as he slowly lent down in order to connect their lips. Seconds before their kiss was achieved however, the sound of rattling keys could be heard approaching from outside, and their eyes slid in unison towards the door before they reluctantly broke apart to fein a casual atmosphere as they returned to getting dressed.

"Until tonight then, Haru-chan..." Makoto teased after he waved their apologies to the groundsman who was getting ready to lock up. Haru merely rolled his eyes as he continued to rub the towel over his hair, he'd recently given up on verbally correcting his boyfriend about the undignified use of childish pet names, since they'd been a couple it had actually become even more prevalent, if that was at all possible.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still love them.

 

 

 

If humanity could barely handle the all pervading saintly sweetness that constantly emanated from Tachibana Makoto as it was, now imagine what it was like when he was feeling chipper.

Although the Nanase and Tachibana houses were only mere feet away from each other, and indeed he could be at his boyfriend's side within a matter of minutes when necessary, it always felt as if Haru might as well be heading off across town when he climbed those unsympathetic concrete steps that carried him out of reach at the end of every school day. Makoto knew he shouldn't be so clingy, but he couldn't change the habit of a lifetime, especially when he felt that a piece of himself also somehow temporarily departed when Haru returned home without him. There was of course no denying that he loved his own place, hectic as it often could be, and sometimes he couldn't help but worry about Haru living all alone up in that quiet old hilltop abode. But as terrible as it sounded, in the back of his mind he was actually just a little grateful for that Nanase family trait of aloof isolation, because in truth he was a tiny bit glad that his parents had moved away and he was able to swoop in and enthusiastically make himself Haru's entire world. He honestly felt like they were already their own little family unit, and they'd effectively been playing house for years as it was.

But today, without sounding rude, he'd actually quite enjoyed waving his deadpan boyfriend off with a knowing smirk, and for a guy of such solid build and stature, for some reason he seemed particularly light on his feet as he all but skipped away to his own front door. He positively longed for nighttime to fall and spent the whole evening with a tingle of anticipation quietly smouldering in the pit of his stomach, looking forward to the end of the day like a weary traveller fixated on returning to his own bed.

It was kind of funny, but of the few people around them trusted enough to be let into this, the worst kept secret that was their relationship, everyone seemed to assume and had indirectly implied that Haru was the more dominant of the pair. It probably had something to do with his boyfriend's occasionally infuriating but always genuine displays of single-mindedness, and indeed it was true that once that guy decided on something it took more strength than Makoto actually possessed to dissuade him. As was testament by the amount of times they'd been cautioned at the aquarium or the fact that Haru's picture had actually been circulated to all the pet stores and marine supply establishments in Iwatobi.

Having said that, when it concerned their activities in the bedroom it turned out that in reality Makoto was the one to be most consistently in charge. Haru would of course frequently take the initiative to instigate sex, but it was Makoto who subsequently took the reins and then readily directed proceedings. He'd quickly learnt that Haru particularly enjoyed seeing his strong commanding nature shine through, a side of himself that he generally subdued in everyday life. Haru trusted him completely and it was safe in that knowledge that allowed him to completely let go, there was no need for polite diplomacy within each other's arms.

Of course, it must also be taken into account that notoriously Haru was in possession of an intensely obsessive personality. From swimming, to mackerel, to art - when Haru found something he enjoyed he devoted himself almost religiously to its pursuit. And while at times Makoto could be deeply, _deeply_ grateful for this attribute when applied to lovemaking, when they had first embarked on their physical relationship it hadn't taken him long to arrive at the realisation that if he didn't assume control of their sex life, it may just end up killing him. So, in the equivalent of the gentle but insistent hand that was habitually offered in order to signal when it was time to leave the water, Makoto was naturally delighted to be the one to whom it fell to provide the boundaries for Haru's physical passion as well. It was perhaps to be expected that his obvious gift for full body movement, along with his grace and artistic sensibility combined into a frankly awe inspiring force that often had the ability to steal the very breath from Makoto's lungs. Haru was indeed a man of action rather than words after all.

And that was what Makoto found himself pondering as he lay on his bed still fully clothed, staring up at the faintly uneven ceiling with his arms folded under his head, listening impatiently to the household's ambience slowly winding down. Haru could talk if he needed to, in fact he was probably a lot better at it than he thought he was. He just chose not to most of the time. That sense of quiet composure had been one of the first of an endless supply of admirable qualities that had drawn Makoto to his best friend all those years ago, another misconception being that he was the one that grounded Haru, whilst in actual fact it was the older of the pair who'd always provided a calming anchor against the changing tides.

In some respects it was a shame though, because Haru's voice was undeniably beautiful. It was gentle and low, kind of husky and laced with more subtle inflection than most people picked up on. And the way he said Makoto's name, it was just delicious, the way he enunciated each distinct syllable had a particular rhythm and timbre that was completely unique. Nobody said his name like Haru did, he'd never be able to distinguish another voice calling out for him so instinctively, and absolutely no one else could ever unintentionally give him a shiver of goosebumps just from simply addressing him. Makoto licked his lips as he smiled around the thought of Haru's voice as it raised in pitch when they made love, his usual dry humour and cool expression melting away as he committed his body completely. Makoto's heels dug into the mattress and his toes curled restlessly in his socks as he glanced over at the clock on his nightstand, it was only half past eight but just the thought of hearing Haru's voice had rendered him as petulant as a small child on a long car journey.

He shifted onto his side to face the wall, sweeping his hand under the pillow to retrieve his phone where he'd hidden it out of sight but evidently not out of mind. As it was flipped open with a practised flick of the wrist, Makoto brought it closer to his face so he could better study the slightly blurred photo of himself and his boyfriend that was currently set as his wallpaper, he let out a soft reflexive sigh as his thumb stroked Idly along the corner of the screen.

The picture had been taken several months ago on a night when Haru had stayed over to help babysit the twins while his parents were out of town at a wedding. They'd been playing on the console in his room, Haru was wearing Makoto's T-shirt and sitting on the floor with his back propped up against the bed, predictably thrashing him at his own collection of video games. Makoto had been lying on his stomach across the short width of the bed, his feet in the air and his back arched as he propped himself up on his elbows to look over Haru's shoulder, sneakily trying to glean any superior techniques from his unsuspecting boyfriend. From his position he could only just see Haru's profile, but he could tell that his brow was slightly furrowed and possibly his lip was even caught between his teeth as he focused on his impending victory. Adorable. That was when a sudden little bright idea had popped into his head, and he'd had to bite his own lips together so the gleeful chuckle threatening to escape didn't draw attention to the fiendish plan he was rapidly formulating. He blindly slid his hand behind him to covertly locate his phone, keeping his attention on Haru incase his stealthy movements were detected and he needed to pretend to act natural. He waited patiently for the right moment to strike, wisely choosing the middle of an intense boss fight to extend his arm out over Haru's shoulder, resting his chin on the other and smiling into the lens of the phone staring back at them from his outstretched hand.

It hadn't gone completely to plan, because as the camera phone's artificial shutter noise had sounded, Haru had turned his head to the side to look questioningly at Makoto, subsequently finding his face in surprising proximity to his own. Indeed it wasn't what he'd initially been aiming for, he'd attempted to capture a rare frontal portrait of Haru's endearingly concentrated expression, but as with most things concerning his boyfriend what he actually received was in fact even better than he'd hoped for. The photo was a little wonky and slightly blurred from the haste in which it'd been taken, but Haru's three quarter profile was angled slightly upwards, his eye level falling on Makoto's triumphant grin and his own mouth sweetly parted as the picture was taken just before he had a chance to speak. Regardless of the sloppy execution Makoto loved that photo the moment he saw it, and even Haru's grumbling didn't deter him as he rolled onto his back contentedly, still resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder and then quickly emailed a copy to himself lest the original was mysteriously deleted. He could look at it all day, an enchanting freeze-frame in which Haru's attention was directed solely at himself, it might seem fairly innocuous to anyone else but to him it was just so intimate and cute and priceless.

As Makoto pressed the home-screen button for the umpteenth time, in order to prevent the too small display from dimming and taking his favourite image of Haru along with it into its digital slumber, his ear gradually tuned in to the deep bass tones of his father's voice as he was presumably putting the twins to bed in the room across the hall. Well that was progress he supposed to himself in agitation, but in the nicest possible way, would everybody just hurry the hell up and go to sleep already.

"Good night son..." his dad said cheerfully as he rapped his knuckles on Makoto's closed bedroom door.

"Yeah, night dad" he called back a little too quickly and mentally chastised himself, guiltily listening to his father's unsuspecting footsteps casually recede down the stairs to rejoin his mother. He'd never been a particularly impatient person, he had two demanding young siblings after all, but for some reason when it came to Haru, he found his usual levels of self control tended to be vastly diminished. There was just something about him that tested every fibre of his willpower, and he had the sneaking suspicion that Haru was acutely aware of that fact, occasionally using it to his advantage. Not that Makoto could begrudge his lover when he wrapped his slender limbs around his body, keeping him in place when he attempted to get out of their shared bed too early on a Saturday morning. Or when those bewitching sapphire eyes shone bright and round when he regularly pleaded for a mackerel dinner on the second consecutive night. No, he could never deny him anything he wanted, even more so when he was pinning him down to the mattress and extracting needy whimpers from his usually composed throat. Haru still liked to pretend he didn't enjoy being teased, but he never seriously protested when Makoto hovered above him and watched as he slowly came undone beneath his touch until he was begging unreservedly.

Makoto lay flat out on his back once more, letting out a deep huff of air as he attempted to expel some of the heat he could feel gathering dangerously low in his stomach, it was still way too early to be thinking about those kinds of things, it was just barely quarter past nine and he knew for a fact his parents wouldn't turn in until at least ten. But nonetheless the fleeting images of Haru's athletic frame arching up under his hands persisted to flash behind his eyes like an X-rated flick book. He reached for his phone. One little text couldn't hurt.

 

「 Can't wait to talk with Haru-chan tonight. U^ェ^U 」

 

He lay back and closed his eyes feeling a little more placated, resting his phone on the flat of his abdomen directly above his navel and with a sigh he dragged his arms up to cradle his head from beneath the pillows. There were not a lot of things that he didn't tell Haru, but one of the few secrets he had yet to confess was that as a means to relax he often visualised Haru swimming. Some people counted sheep, Makoto counted laps.

He woke with a start, he hadn't actually realised he'd drifted off until the soft vibration of the phone still perched on his stomach tickled him awake. It was a reply from Haru.

 

「 Idiot. 」

 

Makoto laughed through his nose as he read the typically monosyllabic text from his boyfriend, but before he could flip it closed he received another.

 

「 (=^x^=) 」

 

He grinned like a moron and rolled around on his bed as his heart did a series of circus tricks in his chest, he was so glad Haru couldn't see him right now. It was only once he'd settled down that he was struck by the apparent lack of any discernible noise in the house, indeed the downstairs TV had been turned off and the landing light that usually crept under his door had seemingly already been extinguished for the evening. His suspicions were confirmed when he glanced over at his alarm clock, he'd never been so happy to see it display the time before and felt mildly apologetic for all the occasions upon which he'd abused it when it woke him up in the morning. It read 11:42.

He kicked his legs with excitement as if he'd just taken his last turn in an exhilaratingly close run race, and he enthusiastically went about gathering the items that he hadn't let himself amass until the last minute. First he set the scene by angling his desk lamp round against the wall, muting the light to create a slightly more relaxed atmosphere, and after rolling back his blankets retrieved the box of tissues and bottle of lube he kept in his bedside drawer. His shirt, track pants and socks were unceremoniously discarded, and he wavered for a moment as he contemplated wether to cut to the chase and remove his boxers too, but ultimately he decided instead to bide his time and keep them on. He sat on his bed, his feet absently brushing the carpet as a small wave of nerves rippled through him. He speed-dialled Haru's number and chewed on his bottom lip, bringing his mobile to his ear to listen to the dial tone as it connected.

It was ringing. And ringing. For an unusually long time. Makoto started to panic, what if Haru had changed his mind about the whole thing, or even worse had fallen down the stairs or been hurt in some other equally harrowing incident. His protective instincts were just kicking in as he bent to retrieve his scattered clothing with a plan of action quickly solidifying in his mind, when the phone line suddenly clicked and the call was finally answered.

"Haru-chan? Are you ok? What's happened, do you need help? I can come get you if you can't stand or walk or... God what's happened?" Makoto blurted out in one long and garbled question, his fingers frozen to his foot where he'd been busy trying to put his sock back on one handed.

"Ma-makoto I'm fine..." Haru eventually got in edgeways, panting loudly down the phone.

"You're fine," Makoto repeated in relief almost to himself, "Haru-chan~ I was so worried you'd - hang on, what's with your voice... You sound out of breath, are you sure you're ok?" Makoto asked suspiciously, knowing full well Haru's tendency to play down his injuries or sickness so as not to cause a fuss.

"Yeah - hah hah" Haru tried to swallow down his hyperventilations, "I had to run down to get my phone, I'd left it - hah - charging in the kitchen..."

"Haru-chan!" Makoto lectured, "it's just like you to let your battery run down when you need it..." He was just about to go on a well meaning tirade about the importance of staying contactable when his already frustrated brain decided that actually, if you don't mind, it wanted to focus in on Haru's heavy breathing instead. His groin tightened as he listened to him trying to get his erratic gasps under control. "Ne, Haru-chan, where are you right now?" He asked as he gently kicked off the redundant sock and lay back on his bed.

"Uh, I'm just heading up the stairs - hah - into my room..." He replied with a mild question in his tone.

"Good," Makoto drawled,"let me know when you've gotten into bed" and he noted with a little satisfaction the slight hitch in his boyfriend's breathing that was definitely not caused by over exerting himself on the stairs. He listened intently as Haru set the phone down to potter around his bedroom presumably gathering his own supplies, before the sound of rustling clothes and the depression of bed springs could be heard faintly in the background.

"Ok" Haru said simply as he retrieved his handset and brought it up to his ear.

"Ok," Makoto repeated feeling nervous and excited and giddy. "Um, so Haru-chan what are you wearing? Are you naked or..." He trailed off as he somehow sensed that Haru had just rolled his eyes at him. That was admittedly a kind of predictable place to start, but he wanted to be able to visualise every last detail.

"I'm naked, I just got out the bath." Haru obligingly played along, and Makoto let out a soft groan as he imagined Haru's wet hair clinging to his face and little droplets of water rolling across his skin. His hand skimmed down his body and came to rest over the front of his underwear. His eyes fell closed and he let out a long exhale through his nose.

"I'm in boxers," he murmured with his eyes still shut so he could better imagine Haru's naked form, "the tight ones that you like, and I've got my hand... mn, stroking..." His cock jolted at the breathy moan Haru let slip and he instinctively knew that he was doing the same, he dipped his fingers past the thick elasticated waistband and took hold of his rapidly stiffening length. This was wonderful, why in gods name had they never done this before? But he wanted to hear Haru talk him through. "Haru, tell me..." He spoke low into the receiver and shivered as he heard Haru swallow hard on the other end.

"Ah," Haru spoke shakily, and Makoto could hear him licking his lips, "I'm on my bed... I'm, stroking myself too, and... ahn... and I'm using the lube that smells like chocolate... That reminds me of Makoto"

"Shit," Makoto breathed as his hips bucked involuntarily into his hand, he clamped the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could reach for his own bottle of lube, not wanting to break the slowly increasing rhythm he was massaging with his other hand. He squeezed a generous amount of the water based solution into his palm, his fingers continuing to brush along the shaft and his thumb pressing its first swipe over tip. Shortly after discarding the small bottle, he heard a loud electronic beep in his ear that made his eyes peek open in confusion. "Haru?" He questioned, his hand still unfaltering.

"Sorry, I just... ah... put it to speakerphone." Rather ridiculously, this information sent a blush creeping across Makoto's cheekbones, how was he fine about the lewdness of their current act but embarrassed by the thought of Haru going hands free. If anything that was even hotter, and his face predictably heated a few degrees more at his own perverted reasoning. Having said that, right now he was a little jealous because that idea sounded pretty good to him, but he just couldn't risk it with a house full of his family. Then it hit him. He twisted onto his side, his straining cock still within his grasp and he quickly rummaged through his bedside draw with his free hand. Seconds later he found what he'd been searching for and popped in the set of earbuds he used for listening to music on his phone, then finally plugged them in at the socket.

"Ah, Makoto... Whatareyoudoing?" Haru moaned out almost in exasperation at the sudden commotion. Makoto would have laughed, if Haru's voice hadn't been so husky and so very very loud as it was piped directly into his brain and then duly redirected to his balls. Makoto rested the handset on his chest, just below his neck so he could continue to talk into to the microphone and his newly relinquished hand idly slipped down to play lightly with his nipple.

"Mmn Haru-chan, your voice is so sexy... I want you to say my name again."

"Makoto..." Haru breathed out obediently, and the little hitch at the end had Makoto's wrist speeding up as his brow creased and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Makoto, I want Makoto with me... I want... inside." He could have come from that alone, but he wasn't ready for it all to end just yet, so Makoto tightened his grip around to base of his shaft and took a few large gulps of air in attempt to stave off his approaching climax.

"Shit Haru," he whined "god I wish I was there... I'd be fucking you so hard right now-" his lilting promise was suddenly cut short by a sharp cry from Haru, and Makoto's eyes cracked open a fraction as he tried to decipher its meaning.

"I just... Uhn, just put my fingers... inside... Fuck Mako, I'm so close!" Makoto bit down on his tongue to stifle the loud growl that threatened to break free from the back of his throat, and he stepped up his pace, his breathing synchronising with his boyfriend's heavy gasps.

"Do it Haru-chan... ahn... do it for me, and I'll... nh... I'll come inside" At that he heard the noise that he'd begun to live for, the rasping high pitched shout that signalled that Haru had just come hard, and he allowed himself to revel in the sound as it reverberated through his head before he too slipped and fell into a gloriously shuddering release. His body clenched stiff as he arched upwards from the mattress, hot cum splattering across his tensed abs.

He was brought round from his haze a few minutes later by the familiar sound of Haru contentedly humming in his ear, as his boyfriend was in the habit of doing when he was trying to catch his breath after sex. Makoto wasn't entirely sure he was aware he did it, which made it all the more adorable.

"I think I might like phones now" Haru smirked, although his breath had not yet fully calmed.

"Hm," Makoto laughed tiredly as he checked his fingers for cum before running them through his hair, "you know, your sense of humour is pretty dry for someone who loves water as much as you do."

"Well," Haru retorted, "your mouth is surprisingly dirty for someone who smiles as much as you."

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! It's been a looong week - I hope this is ok.

 

 

The word 'Lucky' could not begin to adequately describe how Makoto felt. The concept of luck seemed to him at least to be one of mere fleeting gain, usually only affecting trivial things like when a set of lost keys randomly turned up or managing to get to the bookstore just prior to closing and claiming that last copy of a new manga. But really, could such a sustained barrage of good fortune and cumulative daily joy, spanning nearly the entirety of his lifetime so far, be so easily dismissed as simple luck. Would it not be going too far in fact to describe his circumstances as being blessed, because honestly that was how he felt.

Indeed he considered himself truly blessed to be able to call Haruka his own, at first as his closest friend and now as a lover. He was blessed to be able to hold that boy of frankly unearthly beauty tight within his arms, but also to have the pleasure of passing the long halcyon days and dark chilly nights with good natured banter or just contented silence between them. Blessed was how he felt when Haru could integrate himself so naturally into the Tachibana family, confidently helping his mother in the kitchen or at ease discussing art with his father, and the way he calmly interacted with the twins sent a tickle of emotion trough his throat sometimes. He was blessed to have spent his formative years at Haru's side, to have explored their small world and experienced new things together, with the ever present and reassuring comfort of their interlocked hands as a physical sign of their alliance. Haru was his frame of reference, and it was this shared bond that allowed him to feel a level of confidence in himself. A profound knowledge that what ever happened in the future, the course of their lives had been, and would continue to be, deeply influenced by one another. Always.

Makoto had only fairly recently given in to his desire to fully lose himself in the love he felt for Haru. Until they had gotten together as a couple, and even for a short while after that, Makoto had remained with his toes protruding the precipice as he continued to hold his burdensome emotions at bay. He instinctively knew that Haru would never intentionally hurt him, but it was nonetheless a little scary to present ones heart so vulnerably to another, even if that person had indeed always been holding onto it, keeping it safe. He had felt like his love might be too extreme, might be bothersome for Haru to have to cope with, but in the end Haru had been just perfect and had greedily accepted everything he was given, and in return showered Makoto with his gentle acceptance like a soft summer rain. It turned out, as with most things, that they had taken the leap of faith together, falling into the swirling waves of their intimate relationship and somehow discovering new depths within themselves and each other in the process. Makoto loved the very air that Haru breathed, and the concept no longer frightened him, it made him stronger.

But it was still kind of weird how his life had changed so dramatically in some respects, but also seemed to have stayed the same in others. It possibly went with the territory of finally acting upon a long held romantic love for someone who'd been a constant presence throughout his entire life. It didn't feel like a completely separate and alien frontier like it might if they had, for instance, met in high school and started dating from there like most of their peer group were doing. Instead it seemed to be more of an evolution, no less exciting and new, but just deeper. They already had so much shared history, they _knew_ each other, probably more so than a lot of newlywed couples.

That last thought had Makoto blushing like a little girl as he sat halfway up the steps, playing with the fluffy white cat that had somehow also become part of his morning routine. He automatically scanned his surroundings, making sure there was no one around to have witnessed his rather embarrassing swoon, and that's when he noticed Haru standing silently at the top of the stairs, watching him. Luckily he was a little far off to pick up on Makoto's heated cheekbones, and indeed was now too busy trying to act like he'd only just arrived to have noticed any strange behaviour from his boyfriend. Makoto chuckled quietly as he stood, Haru descending towards him and attempting to look casual whilst not quite meeting his eye, he obviously knew he'd been caught but Makoto decided he would let this one go, it was just kind of nice to have Haru ready to leave for once.

"Haru-chan, you're early today" he purred, not unlike the small cat that was now attempting to regain his attention at their feet. Haru looked at him and then off to the side down the slope of the hill, and this time Makoto was close enough to distinguish the slight rosy tint that fell subtly across Haru's cheeks, and a sudden flashback to the previous night's phone call had him biting his lip in remembrance.

"I wanted to see Makoto..." Haru muttered, flicking a glance up to his boyfriend's delighted face before averting his eyes once more. It was fortuitous then that Makoto had already performed a visual sweep of the vicinity and found their neighbours were not yet out and about, because he just couldn't refrain from reaching out to draw his boyfriend closer, sliding his large hands beneath Haru's blazer to feel his body heat through his shirt and let it seep into his fingertips like some form of photosynthesis. Haru gave a soft sigh as Makoto breathed in the warm scent of his hair, and when the taller of the two spoke his words were noticeably slurred from resting his chin on his boyfriend's head.

"I'm happy to see Haru too," and the pair of hands still between layers of clothing began to wander, "last night," he murmured "it was really good." He could feel Haru repress a shiver as his breathing hitched, and he did that cute little thing where he elevated himself slightly on his toes to press his body in closer.

"Stay over tonight?" Haru breathed into his neck, and it was Makoto's turn to fluster as he held back a low rumbling groan. It was of course a rhetorical question, they both knew they'd be spending the night together at Haru's place, it had become a little Friday tradition of theirs. But Haru also knew that Makoto still liked to be invited every now and again, a subtle display of his need, and it did strange things to Makoto's insides.

"Mm," Makoto said simply as he tried to stifle a ridiculous grin, "that sounds nice Haru-chAAA!" Makoto pulled away from his boyfriend to find the bored and neglected cat stretched up his leg with its deceptively sharp claws digging into him through his trousers. Haru gave the mischievous little ball of fluff a small nod of approval as if they were in collusion on the misuse of pet names. Since when had Haru trained an attack-cat? Wait, actually that sounded pretty cute...

The last school day of the week passed quickly enough, once their rooftop lunch with Nagisa and Rei had gone by it hadn't seemed all that long until they'd gathered back together again for a couple of hours practice at the pool. One aspect that Makoto still found hard to get his head around was the fact that, yes, Haru was his, and if he wanted to he could reach out and touch him anytime he liked. Indeed, their relationship had always been somewhat tactile, but back then Makoto had made sure not to linger too long when he helped him from the water or when their legs brushed under the warming blankets of the kotatsu. But now they were together, he could theoretically hold him tightly or stroke his hair as much as he wanted to. And he really wanted to. But he definitely probably shouldn't, for not only did he not fully trust himself to stop once he got started, the last thing he wanted to do was make their friends uncomfortable. He knew Haru didn't particularly care, he'd never really given too much importance to what other people thought of him, and it turned out he could be rather bold with his physical affection when he wanted to, it was probably a symptom of not being especially verbally reliant. But Rei definitely found it embarrassing, if his red face was anything to go by, and whilst Nagisa and Gou oddly seemed to actively encourage their occasional public displays of affection, Rin had already made it quite clear that it was way too much information for him thanks.

So although Makoto cared deeply for his friends, there was admittedly always a slight feeling of relief when it came to the part of the day at which he could be alone with Haru, and especially today when they made their pilgrimage up the hill to their little weekend love-nest in Haru's secluded house. Homework was given a cursory overview, but rather predictably within the hour it lay forgotten across the living room floor as the boys moved onto the couch to cuddle and chat and kiss. Haru then cooked them a meal from his thankfully widening repertoire and Makoto set the table, keeping him company in the kitchen whilst taking the opportunity to watch his skilled boyfriend at work. He always asked if he could help with the food prep, and Haru always refused siting reasons such as not having enough ingredients if they needed to start over or that really it would just be quicker this way. His own lack of culinary talent aside, Makoto had long since figured out that actually Haru liked to do it all himself because he felt it was something he could do to look after him. Besides, he never took the rejection too harshly, Haru dressed in an apron and serving the food he'd made especially for him was not exactly being hard done by after all.

Once dinner had been cleared away, the lights on the lower floor were extinguished and the boys quietly made their way up the old wooden stairs to spend the rest of the evening in Haru's room. It was a routine that had been established for a good few months now, but Makoto still experienced a flurry of excitement twist through his gut when he watched his boyfriend's graceful back as Haru lead him slowly up the staircase by the hand. Sometimes, if they were feeling particularly energetic they might play a video game from their joint collection, but tonight they decided on a movie and after Haru had set it going he joined Makoto on the bed, taking up position as little spoon so the taller boy could watch the film over the top of his crown.

Inevitably, they failed to even make it past the first half hour mark. The pair of broad hands which originally reached innocently around Haru's trim waist had subtly started to wonder, stroking those deceptively strong thighs and running up his stomach and over his perfectly toned chest. Haru leant back, pressing flush against Makoto's warmth and he purposefully shifted his posture to bare his alabaster throat, allowing access for his boyfriend to suck hot kisses against his skin. All this was achieved under the relative pretence of them both still watching the movie, but after Haru had craned his neck to share a lazy open mouthed kiss, he turned around fully to be enfolded in Makoto's arms, and the DVD was officially forgotten.

It was quite remarkable how perfectly their bodies fitted together, as if they'd been designed specifically for such a purpose and fated to develop a physical relationship in order to figure this out. Makoto loved the fact that he could hold Haru so completely, surround him and claim him, and being able to protect Haru from whatever the world could throw at them really played into his weaknesses. Most people in their school, in their small town, didn't fully appreciate Haru for the marvel that he was but it was only a matter of time. Once they made their way into the more discerning world of adulthood Haru would surely be noticed, and although it was hard to admit, deep down there was a part of Makoto that wanted to keep him tightly locked in his arms forever. Because Haru belonged to him.

This possessive urge drove Makoto to swing his leg over his boyfriend's more slender limbs and pull him in closer against his chest. Haru gasped into his mouth as they continued in their heated kiss, and their bodies began to move in sync with each other when Makoto's hands slipped down to palm at Haru's ass. His fingers found their way to the tempting cleft and he rubbed at Haru's entrance through his loose fitting track pants, Haru let out a breathy hiss and bit at Makoto's lip before proceeding to grind into him in his own special brand of revenge. Makoto's brow furrowed as electricity struck through his body and he grasped needfully at the back of Haru's shirt as he gratefully reciprocated the friction.

The sweet little whimpers and moans that Haru seemed to almost intentionally let slip were jangling those little invisible tripwires that focused heat towards Makoto's groin, and one particularly erotic keen sent shivers down his neck as it was directed straight into his ear. And that was the moment his intoxicated thoughts made the connection between the Haru that was currently writhing in his arms and the Haru that had breathed his climax down the phoneline the previous evening. A wonderful idea had just presented itself to his brain, and Haru raised an eyebrow when his boyfriend pulled away to peer questioningly down into his eyes, a devilish grin playing across his face.

Without a word he disentangled himself from their embrace, and a disheveled Haru sat up on his elbow to watch with a mixture of confused irritation as Makoto then got out of bed completely. He went over to the TV and finally put it out of its misery, before fetching Haru's desk chair and bringing it over so he could sit down a couple of feet away from the bed. Haru shot him the look that meant 'explain yourself'.

"Haru-chan?" Makoto lilted as if angling for a favour, his muscular arms coming to fold across his chest as he fought to control a smirk, "there's something I'd like you to do for me..." Haru sat up fully from the mattress, his blue eyes alert with intrigue and mild concern as silence rang through the room now the film had been switched off. He signalled with a slight nod for Makoto to proceed. "I want you to show me... what you did last night." After a beat of comprehension Haru's eyes shot wide, and a light blush dusted his already flustered features.

"What for?" He asked almost suspiciously, sending a sidelong glance in his boyfriend's direction. "So that next time," Makoto replied with a wolffish glint in his eye as he leant forward slightly in his chair "next time I'll be able to picture you exactly." Haru's line of vision shifted away and down to the right, his Adam's apple bobbing noticeably as he took a large gulp and swallowed it down. His fingers tensed slightly where they rested on his knees, but after just a couple of moments he seemed to have settled any apprehension and simply lay back on the mattress with his head casually resting on the pillows. "I still want you to talk me through," Makoto pointed out, getting comfy and subconsciously licking his lips. Haru rolled his eyes at the ceiling, because that hadn't been part of the original deal. "Where did you have the phone? What about your clothes?" He questioned enthusiastically and Haru lolled his head to the side in order to shoot him a comically exasperated expression, Makoto let out a playful little chuckle and raised his hands up apologetically. "Just pretend I'm not here".

After emitting a small huff of laughter of his own, Haru reached into his bedside drawer and retrieved several items, picking them out using just one hand. He placed the mobile phone right on the edge of his nightstand and set the little bottle of chocolate flavoured lube down on the bed next to a roll of tissue. Finally he hesitated with the last object he had gathered, but then with a sigh and an almost imperceptibly shaky hand he fixed a dog-eared photograph to the wall just above the edge of his pillows. It was a picture of Makoto. It wasn't even a particularly revealing or provocative photo, just some random picture taken sometime over the last six months by the looks of it, but it had captured his warm and loving smile absolutely perfectly. Haru cast one cursory glance over to his boyfriend, who was now all but drooling, and then decided to take his advice and continued on whilst completely ignoring his prescience. This was turning out to be both embarrassing and arousing. Huh.

He whipped off his clothes in usual lightning speed, casting them to the floor and then settled himself back down on the bed. Haru poured a generous amount of the lube into his hand before tentatively reaching down to take hold of his length, his eyes fell closed and he exhaled a quiet breath of air before starting to stroke out a slow rhythm. Makoto's throat had long since gone dry, however he couldn't help but swallow thickly at the beautiful sight only an arms length or so in front of him. His own hand had already taken an executive decision to cup the rapidly stiffening bulge in his pants, but his eyes stayed focused on Haru as he attempted to drink in every single detail.

"Haru..." Makoto spoke, but irritatingly realised too late that his voice was already rough from panting with excitement, he winced awkwardly but was compelled to continue regardless "Haru, I want you to talk to me..."

"Ahn, uh ok..." Haru gasped with his eyes still closed, "Mn, I've got my hand around... ah... my c-cock..." That last word sent a jolt through Makoto and he could no longer refrain from sliding his pants and boxers down just past mid thigh in order to begin pumping his own erection, spreading the pre cum around with the pad of his thumb. "Mn, Makoto..." Haru whined as his pace began to quicken.

"Yeah... agh... that's good Haru-chan, I really love it when you call my name like that... ngh... say it again, call for me..."

"Ahh, Makoto! Ma-makoto..." All the relevant letters seemed to be in a rush to escape Haru's gaping mouth as his feet slid flat against the mattress, his knees raising into the air and falling open as his hips bucked slightly into his hand. "Mmm, I want Makoto..." And the free hand that had previously been clenched in the sheets traveled down to coat his fingers in the excess lube that pooled at the base of his cock, then without further delay Haru hurriedly inserted one finger inside. His eyes shot open at the intrusion, but rather than close them again he unexpectedly kept them open, instead tilting his body slightly towards the wall so he could look at the photograph as he pushed in and out before adding another.

The sight was almost too much for Makoto, sure he'd seen Haru finger himself before, but this was different. For some reason this felt incredibly intimate, perhaps it was the knowledge that this was probably what Haru did when he was alone, thinking of Makoto. But as Haru added the third finger and softly chanted his boyfriend's name, Makoto felt an irrational pang of jealousy towards his own photograph, Haru was staring fixated at that image when his eyes should in fact be trained on him alone.

"Haru, please... Look at me" Makoto whined until his breath was stolen by Haru's dark eyes as they slid round to gaze at him half lidded and fully dilated. That was enough to finally break his resolve and Makoto practically launched himself towards the bed, kicking off his track pants and underwear but not having enough time to remove his shirt before he found himself scrambling across the mattress to hover above his delicious reward.

He fumbled with the little bottle of lube, and after what seemed like an intolerable amount of time managed to slick himself up with a few quick pumps. He pulled Haru's hands away, although the boy beneath him had already stilled his fingers in favour of watching his boyfriend through a haze of pure desire. Makoto wasted no time in lining himself up, but instinctively drew his focus back to Haru's face so he could watch his expression as he quickly drove inside in one fluid motion. He swallowed Haru's broken cries as he began thrusting deep and fast, fucking him into the sheets with mutual urgency.

"Ah, shit Haru it feels so good, uhn... to be inside you." And he growled as Haru wrapped his legs around his waist, changing the angle and drawing him in deeper. Haru screamed in pleasure as Makoto's cock thrust against that sensitive spot, and he slowed ever so slightly in order to put extra power behind that particular trajectory.

"Makoto! Yes right there... ngh... fuck me Makoto!" The combination of a rare expletive and the use of his name did strange things to him, and he subsequently let go completely, slamming into Haru with an unrelenting pace. The latter resumed his garbled mantra, which in turn only seemed to spur him on further. Makoto could tell his lover was close by the increasing pitch of his voice, the sound of which sent dangerous shudders through his own body until he could feel his movements start to become erratic.

He reached down to grip Haru's leaking erection, but evidently that was too much stimulation because no sooner had he wrapped his fingers around the shaft did he feel Haru convulse underneath him. Haru only managed the first syllable of Makoto's name before he arched into Makoto's embrace, shooting a ribbon of cum onto the shirt he'd never managed to remove. Makoto felt the tight heat around his cock pulsate and clench as Haru rode out his orgasm, and he finally gave in to the building pressure in his stomach and his balls, thrusting deep to release his cum inside. He whispered a strained 'haru' into his boyfriend's neck as he collapsed on top of the shaking form below and continued to rock into him in exhaustion.

It was an unusually long time before either of them could see properly, never mind hold a conversation, but eventually Makoto regained enough energy to lethargically pull the soiled shirt over his head and discard it on the floor, before covering Haru back over with his body and dragging the blankets across to cover himself. They were sticky and sweaty and definitely shouldn't stay like this, but at that moment it was pretty difficult to care.

"So, you like it when I call your name." Haru casually stated, his voice hoarse against Makoto's collarbone.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he admitted tiredly, tightening his grip around him as if hoarding his most prized possession, "next time I think I might record you..." He added, only half joking.

"Next time?" Haru shifted with effort so he could look his perverted boyfriend in the face, "next time we'll be recording you if anything"

"Or next time we could record us both..." Makoto spoke in awe as if he'd just had an epiphany. Haru looked wearily up into his face as he witnessed a new plan begin to formulate behind shining green eyes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I'm a little interested in Makoto's next plan...


End file.
